el amor es uno solo
by edwarmila
Summary: joey tiene a su madre enferma y decide terminar la relacion con dawson, amigo de toda su vida, conoce a jack y se enamoran, dawson tambien sale con otras chicas para sacarle celos a joey. Podran reencontrarse en el amor? lucharan por volver a amarse?


Dawson's creek

Dawson Leery era un nombre que sonaba continuamente en mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en nuestra última conversación.

- Pero ¿por qué me dejas? Joey, tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y pensé que después de haber sido toda la vida amigos te lo había dejado bastante claro. (– Me había dicho Dawson hace unas horas él)9.

- Dawson, ya te dije que necesito espacio para entender por lo que estoy pasando. No eres tú, soy yo y tú también sabes muy bien que te amo y siempre te he amado, pero por favor, solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de espacio. Tú sabes mejor que nadie por lo que estoy pasando y que no es fácil tener a una madre enferma.

- Si, por supuesto que te entiendo y te apoyo, pero no entiendo por qué me alejas, por qué me haces a un lado, sabes que eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, no te hace bien. No lo puedes negar.

- Sé que no es bueno, pero yo necesito pensar, saber que pasa por mi cabeza y estar con mi mamá. Es lo que más quiero ahora y si tanto me amas como dices te pido que lo respetes y que lo trates de entender, yo te prometo que apenas aclare todo esto y pueda ver las cosas de otro modo, voy a estar contigo y para ti de nuevo.

- Está bien Joey y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras cuando quieras. Sabes en donde estaré, solo quiero que me dejes participar de tu vida y además tú no necesitas invitación para ir a mi casa. Lo único que te pido, es que pienses mejor lo nuestro y lo reconsideres antes de que sea muy tarde y después te arrepientas.

- Está bien, lo haré, pero solo te pido un poco de tiempo.

- Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos, adiós y te amo.

En eso Dawson se había ido. La verdad es que lo que menos quería era pensar en él como mi novio y en la decisión que yo había tomado. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que me había dicho. Era verdad, a lo mejor él tenía la razón, pero yo ya no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Con mi madre enferma, mi hermana con su pequeño hijo, mi padre que en algo raro andaba, la escuela y mi empleo ya era demasiado. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un descanso de alguna de esas cosas y ya no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba estar sola para aclararme las ideas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Dawson no me habló en todo el día. Debo admitir que entendía que estuviera dolido y no quería hablarme para no dañarme. Lo que menos quería era perder a mi mejor amigo, ya que no tenía a otro como él.

En casa la cosa iba cada vez peor. Mamá estaba empeorando y teníamos que actuar rápido, así que papá decidió llevarla a la clínica a que la atendieran las 24 horas del día, además no quería vernos sufrir. Con mi hermana tratábamos de llevar lo mejor posible el negocio.

- Mamá ¿cómo te sientes? (– le pregunté al entrar en su habitación de la clínica.)

- La verdad es que nunca me había sentido peor mi amor, pero no te preocupes que ahora estando aquí en la clínica voy a estar mucho mejor y cuando ya me pueda ir a casa, vamos a volver a pasarla bien y a hacer cosas juntas igual como lo hacíamos antes de que me enfermara. Así que no te preocupes.

- Como no me voy a preocupar si eres mi mamá.

- Linda, es por eso que te amo, siempre preocupada de todos. Y cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas con Dawson?

Tengo que decir que si de algo no quería hablar era de Dawson. Cuando mi mamá me preguntó por él, me dolió el estómago.

- Las cosas con Dawson van genial. Nunca habíamos estado mejor y él me apoya en todo. (- mentí, no me quedaba de otra. No quería que mi madre se decepcionara.)

- Que bueno, no sabes cuanto me alegro y eso me pone muy bien, saber que tienes a alguien al lado que te ama por lo que eres. Estoy segura que él te hace muy bien para todo. Es un muy buen chico y yo confío a ojos cerrados en él.

- Así es, me alegro que pienses así de él.

- ¡Bella! Ya nos vamos. (- me llamó papá)

- Ok, ya voy. Bueno mamá, después vendremos a verte, cuídate y obedece a lo que te digan los doctores y enfermeras. Te amo.

- Jajaja. Está bien amor, no te preocupes que les obedeceré en todo, te amo yo también.


End file.
